Like Memories in Cold Decay
by Moth Mothman
Summary: After nearly 2,000 years in stasis, Jedi Knight Cassis Tovar must attempt to rebuild his life, but not before an old rival steps in his way...


"Wow" the Jedi gasped, "This place doesn't look like it's been touched since the war."

"No really, Kamir?" his commander said, "Why else are we here?"

"Right, right. I'm aware, I was just making an observatio...wait. I think I feel something."

He pushed a lock of his dark gray hair out of his face to gain a better view of the facility. It was amusing to the Jedi, seeing all this equipment that hadn't been used in nearly two millennia- or at least the equipment that hadn't been destroyed. The Yuuzhan Vong, supposedly, were quite thorough, after all.

Evidently, though, there was one thing they had missed.

Kamir moved through the decrepit base towards the signal; cautiously, as if a Nexu were to be hiding around one of the corners, ready to obliterate him. He soon came to what seemed to be a dead end, but below his feet he could feel a secret passage, although it was covered in thick, albeit old, durasteel.

He ignited his lightsaber, and three of his men rushed to his side, blasters raised.

"Sir?"

"There's a passage under here," he said, kneeling down on the ground, placing a purple-skinned hand on the floor. He took a deep breath, and got up, motioning for his men to stand back.

The Keshiri plunged his cobalt blade into the floor, eventually forming a neat rectangle, and a heavy slab of durasteel fell to the floor below with a loud crash. By that point a few more soldiers had arrived to see what the noise was, but Kamir had already jumped down into the hole, lighting the way with his lightsaber.

The passageway led into a small room, and it was lined with stasis pods. He counted eighteen, and only a few were filled, most of them near the back of the room. It looked like it had been evacuated in a hurry, and they didn't have time for all of them. Kamir figured he should check and see if any were still, by some miracle of the Force, alive.

A Mirialan man, who looked to be a Jedi.

Dead.

A Human female officer.

Dead.

A Bothan male officer.

Dead.

A Human male Jedi. He was young, and was wearing black Jedi robes, as well as some light armor. He had fair skin and black hair, with a slash mark going from his right cheek to just above his left eye.

And he was alive.

Kamir hastily pulled the pod open, and, as the man began to cough and sputter, he turned back to the passageway.

"Medic! I need a medic now!" The medic- a Twi-Lek woman -came, and calmed the man down.

"What is your name, sir?" she asked.

"Nurse- _cough_ -Liina?" he ignored her question, "Is Tav al- _cough_ -right?"

"Sir, who are you?" she repeated. The man took a second to catch his breath.

"I am Jedi Knight," he panted, "Cassis Tovar."

"Well, Master Jedi, I'm afraid you've been in there for quite a long time."

"What?"

"It's 1841."

"After Yavin?" he asked.

"Yes, after Yavi-"

"Hey!" Kamir called, "Looks like you've got a friend." He drew Cassis' attention to another pod containing a middle-aged Chiss woman.

"Adari!" Cassis practically leapt out of his pod and hobbled over to the still un-thawing woman. She finished, and gave a light cough.

She tried to speak, her voice barely above a whisper, but her words were unintelligible. Cassis simply stared as she faded into unconscious.

"Help her," he said, turning to Kamir.

"Take them back to the ship," Kamir said, "They need medical attention- especially her."

**08080808080808080808**

Cassis watched quietly as the Chiss was laid onto the bed and strapped into a breathing mask. He could feel her life force still there, but it was faint, to say the least. In all the years he had known her, he had never seen her so tired, even if she was unconscious.

"Master Jedi," the voice ripped him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see the same Twi'Lek from before.

"Master Jedi, you need medical attention immediately. The stasis pod helped you, but you aren't anywhere near being fully healed."

"Okay," he nodded, grudgingly. She took him to another room, and laid him on the bed.

"You said your name was Cassis Tovar, correct?"

He nodded.

"Alright, just making sure. I'm going to go get the healer and he'll see what he can do right now."

She left the room for a moment, and returned with a Kallidahin. He (or she, it was hard to tell) was more on the short, stout end for his species, and wore tight-fitting, light brown Jedi robes. Cassis also noticed that he had a lightsaber clipped to his belt.

"Hello."

The doctor was definitely male. One of the few if his race who could speak, he had a calm, quiet, buttery smooth voice. Cassis had always thought the Kallidahins to be a rather strange people, with their blank, white faces, and their beady, glowing, yellow eyes being their only facial features. Most of them couldn't speak, as they were born without vocal cords, and the ones that were spoke with quiet monotone, similar to a droid.

"I am Nakni Xarm, Jedi Master, and I will be your healer for the day. What seems to be your problem?"

"The Vong..." Cassis began, "They...I don't know what they did."

"Ah, yes. Fortunately for you, healing techniques have greatly improved since your time. You will healed by the time we arrive at Coruscant."

**08080808080808080808**

Cassis again sat quietly outside his Master's window, patiently waiting for her to wake from her slumber.

He wondered what had happened over the last 1800 years. The last thing he truly remembered vividly was being captured by the Yuuzhan Vong.

The shockwave of the nearby starfighter as it collided with the ground, and the heat that engulfed him as he fell to the hard ground.

The Vong soldier grabbing him, and violently dragging him away.

That was it, though. The rest was quite blurry. He vaguely remembered his old friend, Tav, carrying him back to the med station, but after that, he was clueless.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around. It was the purple-skinned man that had unfrozen him.

"We're at Coruscant. Grand Master Kadeanaea wishes to speak with you immediately. Jedi Master Orson Kamir, by the way."

"Very well then, Master Kamir" Cassis replied, "I'll speak with her."


End file.
